User talk:J ja l 2003
Hei, hauska nähdä muita suomalaisia tyttöjä pelaamassa. :) --Kalomeli (talk) 07:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) Heh, olis kivaa edes nähdä suomalaisia pelaamassa ^^ -J ja l 2003 07:10, 13 January 2007 (CST) :Moi vaan. :) Onhan noita suomalaisia kiltojakin aika monta. Voin suositella sinua kaverin killalle jos kiinnostaa. -- (talk) 07:15, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::Tulisin kyllä, mutta oon serkkuni kanssa tehnyt mulle ja hänelle sellaisen "privaattikillan" :( -J ja l 2003 07:18, 13 January 2007 (CST) :::Jeps. Jos tarttet apua wikissä tai pelisä niin kysy ihmeessä talk pagellani. -- (talk) 07:19, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::::Juu, kiitos paljon ^^ -J ja l 2003 07:20, 13 January 2007 (CST) Heipä hei. :) [[User:Haisku|'Haisku']] 11:49, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Haha, suomalaisten invaasio. -- (talk) 12:47, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::Terve sinullekin Haisku ^^ -J ja l 2003 12:57, 15 January 2007 (CST) Dunkoro's quote You added "Balthazar bless us! I don't expect we'll live through this. For the record, it's been a pleasure working with you. All of you." to Dunkoro's quotes. It feels like an idle quote, so I just wanted to confirm with you whether it really is a battle quote. You saw it during a fight? Also, please order the quotes alphabetically. Thanks. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 09:05, 4 February 2007 (CST) :It was three seconds after a fight when he was healing me, so I concidered it as a battle quote.. -J ja l 2003 09:37, 5 February 2007 (CST) Reyna's quote Hi, you've also added the idle quote "See those tracks over there? There were elk here less than two hours ago." to Reyna. Do you remember which region you were in? Prophecies henchmen's idle quotes are based on region. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 09:26, 4 February 2007 (CST) :Added that it was in southern shiverpeaks. -J ja l 2003 09:37, 5 February 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC)